Illusion
by Paf le Chien
Summary: Piégé, dans un monde parfait, avec ses parents vivant, Naruto doit faire un choix: rester dans ce monde ou revenir dans le monde réel. Une personne va l'aider à se décider.


Auteur : Paf le Chien

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note IMPORTANTE POUR LA COMPREHENSION DU TEXTE**** : premier OS, un peu triste je trouve comme sujet, tiré du nouveau film de Naruto, le film 6 Road to ninja, je vous conseille d'aller voir le trailer. Il faut que vous écoutiez " comptine d'un autre été ", sinon l'OS perdrait beaucoup de son charme.**

_**Illusion**_

Il marchait dans cette réalité alternative dans ce monde aux allures parfaites, dans ce monde où ses parents n'étaient jamais morts, dans ce monde où Sasuke n'était jamais partis. Les rues étaient bondées, les enfants riaient sous le regard de leurs ainés, les commerçants rangeaient leurs échoppes tranquillement, en discutant des dernières nouvelles. Il avait grandis dans cette ville, dans ces rues qui lui avaient semblées si sombres par moment, parmi ces gens qui l'avait haïe, méprisé, effrayé et puis enfin adoré.

Mais ce monde si parfait comportait toutes les failles des utopies, ce n'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas ses amis, ce n'était pas sa vie…

Il s'assit finalement sur un banc dans le parc de Konoha les derniers rayons de soleil qui passaient aux travers des feuilles traçaient d'étranges arabesques sur le sol et réchauffaient doucement la terre. Peu à peu, les gens quittèrent le parc, abandonnant les jeux, laissant couler leurs derniers rires, ne laissant derrière eux que la pâle esquisse de leurs sourires, à sa nostalgie.

La nuit prit bientôt ses droits, emportant dans les bras de Morphée les villageois et enveloppa la ville d'une douce pénombre éclairée par la lune. Le parc baignait dans cette lumière lunaire, les arbres laissant échapper leurs bourgeons et leurs fleurs, sous la délicate bise qui faisait gigoter les branches.

Naruto avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux sous la caresse imaginaire du vent et de la lune sur son visage, abandonnant enfin les faux-semblants, déchargeant le poids de ses épaules. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue avant de s'échouer sur les lattes du banc et vint rejoindre la terre, pour finir par n'être plus rien qu'une goutte d'eau échoué sur le sol.

Une ombre vint s'asseoir tranquillement près de lui et se mit dans la même position que lui, aucune des deux personnes ne voulaient rompre la quiétude de cette fin de journée d'été, pas pour discuter, pas pour se disputer, ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que de se laisser bercer par le bruissement du feuillage et le dernier chant d'un oiseau téméraire. Ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que de sentir l'espoir se remettre à couler dans leurs veines et venir abreuver leurs cœurs. Pour l'instant ça leur suffisaient, les discussions viendraient plus tard.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel, avant que d'un commun accord, ils ne redressent et que le blond ne se décide à rompre le silence.

-Alors toi aussi, tu es là ?

-Hn…

Naruto pencha sa tête, une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place, hein Sasuke ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si tu devais revoir tes parents, mais dans une illusion parfaite, créée de toutes pièces par un fou ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais le choix est simple soit tu es égoïste, soit tu ne l'es pas… A toi de choisir.

-Comme si j'avais le choix…

-On a toujours le choix.

Un bref rire secoua Naruto.

-Tu me voles mes répliques maintenant ?

-Comme quoi tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Ouais j'imagine, sourit-il.

Le blond se laissa glisser jusqu'à mettre sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre jeune homme. Il leva la main vers le ciel et écarta ses doigts comme pour essayer de rattraper une étoile filante. Puis il se renfonça dans sa veste, c'est que la nuit se rafraichissait et se pelotonna contre le ventre de son vis-à-vis, se laissant bercer par sa respiration pendant de longues minutes.

-Et si je voulais être égoïste ? Si je ne voulais pas être le chevalier en armure que tout le monde espère, si je voulais laisser tomber mon nindô ?

-A toi de voir…

-Oui mais ici, tout est tellement différent ! Même toi !

Sasuke fronça le nez comme en proie à un souvenir désagréable.

-Cet homme n'est pas moi.

De nouveau un rire secoua le blond.

-J'espère sinon je ne t'adresse plus la parole !

-Je t'emmerde.

-Ah le prend pas mal, ça me fait juste beaucoup rire dès que je le vois.

-…

-Quoi t'es vexé ?

-…

-Bon d'accord.

Naruto se referma lui aussi dans le silence et se remit à sa place, le nez sur le ventre de son partenaire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, seulement troublées par leurs respirations et puis Naruto se releva brusquement comme frappé par quelque chose.

-Tu joues encore du piano ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux qui semblèrent d'un coup mélancoliques.

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Question idiote. Comme si je pouvais emmener un piano avec moi dans mes affaires.

-C'est triste…

Le brun ne préféra pas répondre, laissant le soin à ses yeux de la trouver.

-Je crois qu'ici c'est comme une utopie.

-Utopie ? Tu connais ce mot ? Toi ?

-Oh arrête de te foutre de moi !

Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Quoique tu décides, personne ne t'en voudra… A part moi, de préférer le moi d'ici, à moi !

Naruto pouffa de rire.

-Ca te perturbe hein ? Si ça se trouve c'est une partie cachée de toi, qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, rigola le blond.

-Si ça l'est, je crois que de tous ce qui m'est arrivé, ça, ça va finir par m'achever.

Un long moment passa sans que personne ne trouble le silence.

-Dis est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ?

-Quoi ?

-Ba… heu…

-D'accord.

-Ok… cool.

Maladroitement, ils finirent par se retrouver serrer l'un contre l'autre. Et ils restèrent comme ça toute la nuit avant que les rayons de l'aube ne viennent caresser la joue de Naruto.

-Je dois y aller.

-Je sais.

-Au revoir.

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres glacées du blond, avant de disparaître, alors que s'estompaient eux aussi, les derniers signes de la nuit et que la vie commençait à s'éveiller dans les quartiers.

-Ca y'est j'ai fait mon choix.

**FIN.**

_Voila donc cette histoire est fini, libre à vous de choisir si Naruto veut rester dans l'illusion ou s'il veut retourner dans le monde "réel". Dites-moi ce que vous en penser parce que c'est le premier OS de ce type que je fais. _

**Paf le Chien**_._


End file.
